Miniskirtknight
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Lady Gina Weinberg player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Single age — 18 gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — Tristan's Nightmare location — Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Japan basic appearance hair colour — Light blonde hair style — She has breast-length hair she usually ties into two thick plaits that hang down. Her fringe is kind of flip and unruly, just how she likes to present herself so she doesn't try to tame it. eye colour — Bright blue attire — * As the "Nightmare" pilot of the Tristan Knightmare Frame, Gina wears a heavily modified waistcoat held together with a gold chain. It is cut very scantily and she pairs it with a miniskirt that would make Millay Ashford blush. She sometimes wears her cloak over the top but she often doesn't bother as she likes making the men all have to adjust the way they stand when she walks past * At Ashford Academy she wears the female's uniform * Outside of school and the army, she favours the miniskirt and thigh-high sock look. She usually pairs them with a well-cut blouse to show off her assets featured family Lady Una Weinberg — Mother Una married into the Weinberg line but she herself was already from a well-to-do family. Very snobby, she tried to make Gina into a clone of herself and pretty much all of Gina's rebelliousness and eventual estrangement from the family originates from this woman. Lord Harvell Weinberg — Father Once a KMF Pilot himself, he was considered fair to good, but could never have hoped to reach the heights his daughter did. He is pretty submissive to his wife but instead of bonding with his daughter, he focused on his boys. This distanced Gina even more as any prowess she showed was dismissed by both her parents. Harvell Weinberg, Jr. — eldest brother The apple of his father's eye, Harvell Jr. was supposed to be the one to raise the family even higher than their already impressive social status. He was to become a Knight of Rounds and be famed across the world. Instead he is a wastrel, a lush and a total womanizer. Gina suspects she has nieces and nephews around the place she doesn't know of. The final straw came when Harvell realized how pretty his sister had become and tried to move on her. Gina left that night. Trofar Weinberg — middle child Trofar was Harvell Sr.'s last hope of a 'wonder boy' child. Trofar is just like his elder brother except he has enough sense to not try to bed his own sister. important non-family Suzaku Kururugi — Perfection if he'd smile Suzaku piqued Gina's interest the moment she met him. Of course, she had heard of the famed Honorary Britannian pilot of the Lancelot and had thought it was awesome. Another slap in the face to her parents. A Former Eleven was a much better pilot than their sons, HAHA, sucks to be you etc. Then in a whirl of confusion and shock, he'd become a Royal Knight, lost his princess and turned up in Pendragon and appointed Knight of Seven by the Emperor. Oh yes, Gina was interested to meet him. Meeting him was a thrilling moment for Gina but instantly she had sensed his overwhelming melancholy and she felt her heart reach out to him. Whether he wanted it or not, she and Anya would be Suzaku's companions and Gina found that when she was cheery and bubbly it almost, almost made him smile. She became bubbly more often than not and limpeted herself to Suzaku. She has yet to get through to him properly but she is definitely having an effect on him and that pleases her. Anya Alstreim — silent but deadly Gina loves Anya. She is another one a bit like Suzaku, quiet but highly skilled. Lelouch Lamperouge — the beautiful boy Instant attraction struck Gina when she joined Ashford Academy and she saw Lelouch. Such a beautiful and somewhat mysterious boy, he was quite alluring. Of course, she joined hoardes of girls in the 'fancies Lelouch club'. She actually jokes about and it is unlikely anyone realizes she actually likes him and not just pretends to. She has her own little group of devoted fans at school as well, so the pair often get jokingly referred to as the "King and Queen" at Ashford. Millay Ashford - the instant bff Bosom buddies. Really big bosom buddies. These two hit it off right away and have got along like a house on fire since. other likes — SUZAKU!, irritating her parents from afar, getting upgrades to Tristan, going to Ashford, plotting with Millay dislikes — her family, being unable to make Suzaku smile properly appearances with notes ► Post 001 Gina enters the Dreamworld and speaks to (memoirsofaloli) Anya ► BACKGROUND history Born as the third child and baby of the Weinberg family, life looked rosy for little Gina. Unfortunately, as she grew she soon discovered that her older brothers were not interested in playing with a young girl and left her on her own a lot. On top of that, her father was uninterested in female children and her mother spent most of her time trying to drill etiquette, decorum and her own personality into the girl. It never worked. Gina grew up headstrong and got kicked out of her first private school when she roundhoused a boy who grabbed at her after she first grew breasts (poor girl was only ten). Her parents were ashamed but it had been seen by a Knight who submitted her name as a potential. Thrilled (also because maybe as a KMF pilot she might finally win attention from her father) she went along and was snapped up in a heartbeat. She was a natural and rose through the ranks quickly. It was here that she met and befriended Anya Alstreim. Life finally seemed fun and Gina broke out of being morose and looked on life with an optimistic eye but at fourteen on a trip home, her elder brother got drunk and climbed into her bed and tried to have sex with her. She knocked him out cold and packed her bags there and then. Fed up with her family for never appreciating her at all, she estranged herself from them and moved into the KMF training facility permanently. Or so she thought, she was there barely a month when she was summoned to the Emperor and made Knight of Three, Lady Gina Weinberg. Her family did not show for the ceremony but Anya was there and took plenty of pictures, which Gina decided was enough. Six months later, Anya became Knight of Six and the pair were more than content to have each other as their 'family'. Then when she was seventeen, a grumpy boy by the name of Suzaku Kururugi entered her life as the new Knight of Seven... After a year of their twosome becoming a threesome, Suzaku went back to Area Eleven for a mission and Gina and Anya followed suit. The pair enrolled themselves in Ashford Academy as they wanted to stay with Suzaku and also to experience life as normal teenagers did; even though they were still required to be on call for the army. personality Gina is bright, bubbly and somewhat obnoxious. She has jokingly been referred to as "Tristan's Nightmare" in a pun on her Knightmare being named Tristan. She earned her Knight of Three status through sheer skill alone, though. She has some substance to back up her nature. Don't mistake her for a total airhead though (no matter what she'd be happy for you to think) as she is quite sharp when she wants to be. She'd just rather cruise through life. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends Anya Alstreim — Gina has been chatting to an Anya not of her world about her male counterpart. enemies none as yet ► TRIVIA family? The family is all made up, so if any official info comes out, then it won't apply to Gina anyway. her clothing makes Anya look positively Victorian Part of Gina's rebellion against her family is to offend against their sensibilities. Many Britannian girls are scantily-clad but the Weinberg's stick to the more traditional and noble form of dress. Gina'd rather get her T&A out there in the world and enjoy it while she was young. Bonus effect on p***ing her family off. Category:Genderbender Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters: Gina/Gino Category:AU Inspired